Limbo
by Syhdaal
Summary: Les Weiss préparent une mission et ne se doutent pas du drame qui les attend.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Limbo

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai un jour peut-être

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ah ! la question à dix millions… A votre avis ?

Disclaimer : Alors… Je dois dire que cette idée m'est venue alors que je subissais mes parents en train se disputer pour savoir quelle route il fallait prendre pour aller je ne sais plus trop où. Comme j'avais soudainement des envies de repeindre l'intérieur de la voiture d'une belle couleur rouge sang parce qu'en plus j'ai dû subir MFM tout le long du voyage, j'ai reporté mes envies meurtrières sur les Weiss. Et les Schwarz.

Encore une chose de notoriété publique, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas et cetera, et cetera…

* * *

**Limbo**

**Chapitre 1**

Une agitation certaine régnait dans le sous-sol du Koneko en ce mardi soir. En effet, les quatre jeunes fleuristes avaient troqué leurs tabliers pour des vêtements noirs comme la nuit et se préparaient pour une expédition punitive nocturne. La mission de ce soir consistait à pénétrer dans un bâtiment High-tech très bien gardé pour y récupérer des documents informatiques d'une grande importance. Ken Hidaka se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'un petit blond pour regarder ses préparatifs.

– Omi, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

– Oui Ken-kun. Tiens, un émetteur. Mets-le et ne le retire pas. Pas comme la dernière fois !

– Ca marchait pas ! Se défendit le brun.

– Ken-kun ! Va plutôt donner les autres à Yohji et Aya.

– Okay !

Le jeune garçon monta à l'étage dans l'espoir de trouver Aya, ayant déjà croisé Yohji dans le couloir. Il frappa doucement à la porte de son coéquipier et seul le silence lui répondit pendant un moment.

– Aya ?

– Quoi ?

– Je t'apporte l'émetteur, on va bientôt partir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Aya, un air impassible sur le visage. Pas déstabilisé le moins du monde, Ken lui fit un sourire comme à son habitude et lui tendit le micro-émetteur qu'il était chargé de lui transmettre.

– Merci.

– De rien. Tu descends ? Omi et Yohji nous attendent.

Le rouquin hocha doucement la tête.

– J'arrive.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda autour de lui.

Tout semblait lui parvenir à travers un filtre gris et brumeux, sans lumière.

Tout était fade, sans aucun goût. Sans aucune couleur.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

Plus envie de rien.

Il saisit les lunettes fines reposant sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Une fois face à ses dossiers, une nouvelle vague de dégoût le submergea. Il pensa que c'était fou à quel point la vie pouvait perdre de son intérêt du jour au lendemain. Il suffisait de bien peu de chose.

Oui, bien peu.

Il était à peine installé que trois petits coups furent frappé à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées.

– Entrez.

Bien sûr, il savait qui c'était.

La tête de Nagi apparut dans l'embrasure.

– Bonsoir. Je peux ?

– Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir, dit doucement Crawford en remettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

Le petit japonais d'installa silencieusement en face de son aîné.

– Ca ne va pas.

Crawford soupira et baissa un instant la tête.

– Ca se voit tant que ça ?

– Tu ne sors plus de ta chambre que pour aller dans ton bureau. Tu ne manges même plus avec nous…

– Nagi, je n'ai… Plus envie.

Le silence tomba entre les deux membres de Schwarz, lourd, et pénible.

– A moi aussi il me manque, tu sais, fit soudain le plus jeune avec un tremblement dans la voix.

– Nagi…

– C'est vrai. Si toi aussi tu t'éloignes, comment on va faire ?

Brad l'observa tristement un moment, puis lui ouvrit les bras.

– Approche.

L'adolescent se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de l'Américain et passa deux bras minces autour de son cou.

– C'est pas ta faute, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, surtout pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait… Murmura Nagi au creux de son oreille. Alors s'il te plait, reste avec nous.

Crawford tenta de chasser les larmes amères qui brouillaient son regard en fermant un instant les yeux.

– S'il te plait Brad, promets-moi de rester avec nous… Pour lui…

Un silence long s'installa, laissant la demande du plus jeune en suspend.

– Je vais essayer…

Les bras de Nagi resserrèrent leur étreinte sur le corps de Brad.

– Merci… Maintenant… Viens avec moi, et Farfie…

– D'accord, je viens.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux dans le salon, Crawford sentit une vision envahir ses sens et dû se rattraper au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

– Oh Seigneur… Farf, Nagi, dans la voiture ! Vite !

– Mais…

– Exécution !

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Crawford faisait crisser les pneus de sa voiture sur l'asphalte humide.

* * *

**Note :** Hm… Vous en pensez quoi ?

Oui, je sais, c'est très, très court.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Limbo

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai un jour peut-être

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : C'est un secret !!

Disclaimer : Alors… Je dois dire que cette idée m'est venue alors que je subissais mes parents en train se disputer pour savoir quelle route il fallait prendre pour aller je ne sais plus trop où. Comme j'avais soudainement des envies de repeindre l'intérieur de la voiture d'une belle couleur rouge sang parce qu'en plus j'ai dû subir MFM tout le long du voyage, j'ai reporté mes envies meurtrières sur les Weiss. Et les Schwarz.

Encore une chose de notoriété publique, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas et cetera, et cetera…

* * *

**Limbo**

**Chapitre 2**

Dans la semi-obscurité d'une salle informatique, Omi tapait rapidement les mots de passe qui lui permettrait de charger les fichiers informatiques confidentiels qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Derrière lui, Aya faisait le guet, surveillant le moindre mouvement des ombres ou le moindre son suspect. Pendant ce temps, Yohji et Ken s'occupaient de poser des charges explosives pour faire sauter le bâtiment après leur départ.

Aya s'immobilisa soudainement.

Il avait crut entendre du bruit.

– Tu as bientôt fini Bombay ?

– Presque.

– Je vais faire un tour dans le couloir.

– Aa. Fais attention, répondit Omi en continuant de surveiller l'avancée du téléchargement des données.

Aya fit quelques mètres dans le couloir et regarda autour de lui.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu des pas.

Peut-être même des bruits de conversations.

Il entendit Yohji annoncer que les bombes étaient posées et prêtes à être déclenchées. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient à remonter d'un ou deux étages pour les assister en cas de besoin.

Soudain Aya dressa l'oreille.

Des pas.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux à cet étage !

Il allait prévenir les autre via son émetteur mais se ravisa.

Omi était seul, désarmé et sans personne pour le protéger. Il devait retourner là où il avait laissé son plus jeune équipier, et vite.

Il se rua en direction de la salle informatique le plus rapidement possible.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir, un cri retentit.

– HEY ! VOUS LA !

Il se retourna.

Trop tard.

_Il_ était là.

Et _il_ le tenait en joue pour l'abattre comme un chien.

Un bruit du tonnerre.

Un éclat de lumière.

Et ce petit objet profilé qui se dirigeait droit vers lui.

Droit vers son cœur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir…

Pas le temps de bouger.

Juste celui de tomber.

Pour mourir.

Alerté par le coup de feu, Omi se rua dans le couloir.

Et là, il le vit.

Son coéquipier, effondré sur le sol froid du corridor. Une tâche sombre s'agrandissant peu à peu sous son corps.

– Oh mon Dieu, Aya-kun !

Il se tourna vers le garde, les yeux emplis de haine. Il était jeune, peut-être un an de plus que lui.

Omi leva son arbalète.

La flèche qui y était placée était imprégnée d'un poison létal fulgurant.

Il ajusta son tir et pressa la détente.

– Adieu.

Le garde tomba, sans avoir pu réagir.

Omi lâcha son arme et se précipita vers son équipier, toujours à terre.

– Aya-kun tiens le coup !!

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui avec difficulté. Ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

– Ne parle pas ! Ca va aller !

Omi se débarrassa de sa veste et ouvrit le manteau de son aîné.

Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler, rouge, sombre. Vital.

Il pressa le tissu contre la blessure sanglante d'Aya, priant le ciel pour que le sang cesse de quitter le corps de son ami.

– AYA ! OMI !

Ken… Ken et Yohji venaient d'arriver, attirer jusqu'ici par le coup de feu et les cris.

Il ne les vit pas courir vers eux.

Il ne vit l'affolement qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

Il ne vit pas tout ça.

Ses yeux étaient trop brouillés de larmes pour qu'il voie autre chose que son équipier.

Son équipier qui se vidait de son sang dans ses bras.

Omi continua à presser sa compresse de fortune contre la blessure de Aya, des larmes de désespoir roulant le long de ses joues.

Un hoquet secoua violemment ses épaules.

– Aya-kun… Aya…

Les sanglots se firent de plus en plus violents.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avait fermé les yeux.

– Aya-kun…

Ken posa doucement sa main sur la gorge de son ami.

– Il est mort, souffla t-il. C'est fini.

A côté de lui, Yohji s'effondra à genoux auprès du corps inerte de Aya.

– Aya…

Il approcha lentement sa main du visage du jeune homme. Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent la peau diaphane du garçon.

– … Mon Dieu, Aya…

Omi sanglotait violemment, incapable de stopper les hoquets incontrôlables qui faisaient trembler son corps.

Ken regarda autour de lui. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Très rapidement.

Il secoua Omi pour tenter de lui faire reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

– Nous devons partir, vite !

– Mais Aya-kun…

– Je m'en occupe. Emmène Yohji. Vite. Rentrez au Koneko. Dépêche-toi !

Le petit blond passa une manche sur son visage et entraîna Yohji loin du corps, loin de l'immeuble, loin de cet horrible cauchemar.

Ken hoqueta doucement et prit Aya dans ses bras avec délicatesse pour sortir du building le plus vite possible.

Omi et Yohji allaient rentrer au Koneko. Une fois là-bas, ils seraient à l'abri.

Une fois dehors, dissimulé par les ombres, Ken appela Kritiker, pour qu'ils envoient une équipe de nettoyeurs. La réalité de la situation l'avait frappé au moment même où Manx lui répondait.

Il avait à peine été capable de demander de l'aide, des sanglots entrecoupant violemment sa voix.

Une fois la communication coupée, le brun s'était effondré sur le sol, impuissant à stopper les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Une voiture freina brutalement devant l'immeuble, exactement là où il s'était caché.

Ken bondit, armant ses griffes. Qui ?

Un homme aux cheveux noirs sortit précipitamment de la voiture, se dirigeant droit vers lui.

Ken sentit le souffle lui manquer en reconnaissant cette personne.

C'était Crawford.

Deux ombres le suivirent de près. Un autre homme assez grand et une petite silhouette.

Farfarello et Nagi.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? C'était vous hein !? Hurla Ken, aveuglé par la colère sourde qui montait en lui.

Il était prêt à les tuer. Plus que jamais.

Si jamais ils s'approchaient, il les tuerait. C'était sûr.

– Est-ce qu'il est mort… ?

Cette voix qu'il avait toujours connue froide, pleine de menaces.

Cette voix qui détenait la connaissance de l'avenir et qui le leur avait toujours fait savoir.

Cette voix… Etait dénuée de toute sa dureté… Elle était tremblante et faible.

Ken baissa sa garde.

– Quoi ? Demanda t-il dans un souffle presque éteint.

– Il est mort ?

Ken sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Oui…

L'Américain se détourna, et passa une main sur son visage.

– C'est pas vrai… Je l'avais vu… C'EST PAS VRAI !! Hurla t-il en lançant un violent coup de poing dans la voiture.

– Brad ! Brad arrête !

Nagi s'accrocha à son bras, pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

– J'ai encore échoué…

– C'est pas ta faute Brad, c'est pas ta faute !

– Si ! C'est comme pour Schu, je n'y suis pas arrivé à temps !! Ca sert à quoi de lire le futur si on ne peut pas protéger les gens qu'on aime hein ? CA SERT A QUOI ?!

Nagi voulut faire un geste mais Farfarello l'en empêcha.

Il savait que ça devait arriver.

Il savait que Crawford devait laisser tout ça sortir.

Ca devait arriver un jour. Soit ça, soit devenir fou.

Et lui, il le savait bien.

– Quoi ? QUOI !? Cria Ken.

Il ne comprenait plus. Le monde devenait fou. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aya ? Pourquoi Weiss ?

Pourquoi eux ?

– Je l'ai vue… Sa mort… Je l'ai vue…

Brad se retourna vers lui.

– Je suis désolé.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ken vit à quel point le regret était sincère dans les yeux de cet homme qui avait toujours souhaité leur mort.

Le silence de la nuit tomba entre eux.

Aucune des quatre personnes présentes ne le brisa pendant un long moment.

– Partez, souffla soudain Ken.

Les trois membres de Schwarz levèrent les yeux sur lui, l'étonnement visible dans leurs regards.

– Ils arrivent. Partez.

Crawford hocha la tête.

Nagi fit de même et entraîna son leader vers la voiture.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Farfarello se tourna vers son habituel opposant.

– Je crois… Que s'en est fini des Schwarz et des Weiss, dit-il posément, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on se revoie. Bonne chance Hidaka.

L'Irlandais se tourna vers la voiture mais avant de monter dans le véhicule, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son ennemi.

– Fais attention à tes équipiers.

Sur ces mots, il embarqua et la voiture démarra, disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Ken resta un long moment sous le coup des mots du Berserker.

N'était-il pas censé être complètement fou ?

Pourquoi lui donnait-il ses conseils, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de les voir mourir sous ses armes tranchantes ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une équipe de Kritiker.

Ah oui, les nettoyeurs.

Il vit Manx se précipiter vers lui.

Il allait falloir tout expliquer.

Tout revivre.

Un cauchemar.

* * *

**Note :** Bon, bah voilà… Le chapitre deux est terminé…

C'est pas gai hein ?

Ah là là, ça y est, je déprime. Mais c'est pas grave.

Bon, je tenais également à dire que vu que les cours ont repris (la haine !), mes parents risquent de me restreindre l'accès à l'ordinateur, histoire que je bosse un peu (ce qui, entre nous soit dit, n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas gagné… Surtout si on me prive de mon passe-temps préféré… Mon Dieu je vais mouriiiir !)…

Déjà que j'étais pas rapide, mais alors là, ça va avancer encore moins vite… Pff… C'est pas juste.

Enfin voilà quoi !

Si vous avez des commentaires (quoique vu ce que j'ai osé leur faire subir, je risque plutôt de me faire insulter…), n'hésitez pas !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Limbo

Auteur : Syhdaal

E-mail :

Genre : Shonen ai un jour peut-être

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ah ha !… Vous verrez.

Disclaimer : Alors… Je dois dire que cette idée m'est venue alors que je subissais mes parents en train se disputer pour savoir quelle route il fallait prendre pour aller je ne sais plus trop où. Comme j'avais soudainement des envies de repeindre l'intérieur de la voiture d'une belle couleur rouge sang parce qu'en plus j'ai dû subir MFM tout le long du voyage, j'ai reporté mes envies meurtrières sur les Weiss. Et les Schwarz.

Oui, je sais, vous me haïssez.

Mais j'assume.

Encore une chose de notoriété publique, les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas et cetera, et cetera…

* * *

**Limbo**

**Chapitre 3**

Ken soupira en fermant le magasin. Ca faisait une semaine.

Une semaine qu'Aya n'était plus là.

Une semaine que Yohji ne parlait plus.

Une semaine qu'Omi ne souriait plus.

Une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus.

La cérémonie d'enterrement avait été terrible à supporter. Omi était effondré, Yohji semblait revenir d'entre les morts et lui… Il souffrait en silence.

Manx était présente. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup Aya… Non, Ran.

Puisque après tout, c'était son vrai nom.

Rien n'était plus pareil à présent, et il le savait.

Omi avait cessé de sourire. Sa bonne humeur qui illuminait toujours la maison avait disparu. Il pleurait toutes les nuits et c'était à Ken de le réconforter. Ou du moins… D'essayer.

Yohji…

Ken soupira.

Yohji n'était plus qu'une ombre.

Il avait perdu son éternel sourire charmeur. Il parlait à peine à présent. Finies les taquineries sur Omi, finies les petites plaisanteries avec Aya, finis les flirts avec les lycéennes…

Il refusait même de s'alimenter.

Les deux plus jeunes le voyaient bien. Ils tentaient malgré tout de lui faire reprendre goût à la vie.

Sans succès.

Il se laissait mourir.

Qui aurait pu croire que Ran lui manquerait à ce point ?

Ils étaient toujours en train de se disputer, de s'opposer.

Et pourtant, Yohji se laissait dépérir.

Quant à lui, il ne savait pas.

Un vide se faisait dans son cœur très lentement, peu à peu.

Il passa devant la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à la table…

Cette table à laquelle ils mangeaient à quatre, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps.

Juste quelques jours, en fait…

C'était à cette table qu'il trouvait Aya tous les matins, le nez dans une tasse de café, en train de lire.

Mais plus maintenant.

La mort ce n'était pas si compliqué… Mais l'absence, on ne pouvait jamais la supporter.

Ken ferma les yeux.

Ca faisait mal.

La soirée s'annonçait pénible. Omi était vissé à son écran et Yohji se terrait dans sa chambre. Ken posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Le petit blond tourna vers lui un regard triste.

– Ken-kun…

– Comment tu te sens ?

La lèvre inférieure d'Omi se mit à trembler alors que des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Il se jeta soudain dans les bras de Ken en sanglotant.

– Ken-kun !

Le footballeur referma ses bras sur le corps mince du garçon.

– Shh… C'est fini Omittchi… Shh... Ca va…

Il entraîna l'adolescent vers le canapé et s'y installa, gardant Omi serré contre lui.

– Du calme Omi… Du calme… Shh…

Le pauvre garçon ne cessait de pleurer, surtout la nuit. Il se reprochait la mort de Aya, persuadé qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui, pour le sauver. Pourtant, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Selon Kritiker, la balle avait traversé son cœur. C'était pour ça qu'il avait perdu tant de sang. Ce même sang si sombre qui souillait de noir les rêves de Omi. Ken se perdit dans ses pensées, caressant machinalement les cheveux doux de son cadet, qui semblait s'apaiser peu à peu. Un petit bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Yohji se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ken lui offrit un faible sourire. Le grand blond s'approcha de ses deux équipiers.

– Je crois qu'il s'est endormi…

Le brun baissa les yeux sur Omi, pour constater que le jeune s'était effectivement assoupi, sans doute à cause de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées. Yohji s'installa en silence dans un fauteuil pendant que Ken se dégageait lentement de l'étreinte du petit blond, pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller.

– Tu as réussi à dormir Ken ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

– Un peu. Et toi ?

– Un peu.

Un long silence s'installa. Yohji enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– … C'était les risques du métier… Aya le savait.

– Les risques du métier ? Yohji, on finira tous pareils !

Yohji secoua lentement la tête. Ken s'emporta soudainement, incapable de contenir plus longtemps toute la colère qui s'était accumulée depuis la mort de Aya.

– Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux !! Quand est-ce que tu crois que Kritiker nous foutra la paix ? Ils nous utiliseront jusqu'au bout !

– Ils ne feraient pas ça…

– Tu rêves ou quoi ? Ca sera une mission, puis une mission, puis une mission… Jusqu'à ce qu'on en crève tous les trois !

– Ken…

– Mais réagis bon sang !

– Ken, ça suffit !

– Moi je ne veux pas vivre comme ça ! On a trop de morts sur les mains ! Ca ne peut plus durer !

– ARRETEZ !!

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers Omi qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Apparemment, ils l'avaient réveillé.

– Omi…

– Ca suffit, arrêtez… Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est assez dur comme ça ?

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les trois membres de Weiss.

– Tu as raison, pardon Omi, souffla doucement Yohji.

– Gomen…

Le plus jeune soupira.

– Je… Suis fatigué…

– Tu devrais aller te coucher alors, dit l'aîné du groupe.

Omi secoua la tête.

– Je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

Aucun des trois garçons ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

– Personne ne veut aller dormir ? Demanda Ken.

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête.

– Alors on a qu'à rester là tous les trois.

Omi leva la tête avec un semblant de joie au fond des yeux.

– Devant la télé… Comme avant ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon, blottis dans un cocon d'oreillers et de couvertures douces. Pelotonné entre Yohji et Ken, Omi ne tarda pas à glisser dans le sommeil, les mains liées à celles de ses deux amis. Ken sourit en le voyant dormir en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et se tourna vers Yohji. Le play-boy s'était lui aussi assoupi.

Le brun sentit un poids être levé de son cœur en les voyant endormis paisiblement.

Après tout, peut-être que ça irait.

_« Oui, ça ira. »_

Ken se retourna vivement.

– Aya ?

* * *

**Note :** Voilà pour celui-là !

Eh ben, j'ai eut du mal à le sortir ce chapitre !

Mais bon, je pense que pour la suite, ça devrait aller un peu mieux…

Bien, j'ai plus qu'à m'en retourner écrire le reste alors !!


End file.
